1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle mirrors and particularly to an extendable motorcycle mirror which can be extended and retracted without the use of tools by a hand turned tightening adjustment device on a sliding shaft, wherein the extendable motorcycle mirror can be fit to any of a variety of existing mirror bases on motorcycles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In various conditions of motorcycle riding, it is desirable to adjust the amount of extension of the rear view mirror or mirrors. This is especially true if there is a passenger or items carried on the back of the vehicle which block the view unless the mirror is extended out further.
Prior art patents do not adequately address the problem of providing an extendable mirror for vehicles with handlebars which is easily adjusted without the use of tools and allows full adjustment of the mirror. Related prior art patents and published patent applications include: D406,088 by Hanlon et al, US2003/0168572A1 by Scheuble et al, US2004/0135054A1 by De Leon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,810 by Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,080 by Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,159 by Whitehead, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,160 by Shimokobe et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,151 by Coleburn, U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,056 by Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,772 by De Leon, and Japanese Patent Document No. 2006-069299 on March 2006.
What is needed is an extendable mirror for vehicles with handlebars which is easily adjusted without the use of tools and allows full adjustment of the mirror.